Even the strongest can be broken
by DElenaLoveR09.07.13
Summary: Mitchie is totally in love with the badass and Player Alex. Who is also her best friend... Will she tell her how she really feel for her ?
1. Chapter 1

Alex (16) live with her mother, father and her two brothers, over their substation. She is a wizard, like her both brothers. She love to draw, to play basketball and to skate. She is funny, a little chaotic, protective, a badass and stubborn, but have a big heart for Mitchie

Mitchie (16) live with her parents, they're rich, she is popular, beautifull, smart, have many secrets, love it to sing, write songs and play guitar. Her best friend is Alex

Last day of summer holidays

Alex's POV:

This Summer holidays were just perfect! Mitchie and I were hanging out every day. We went to the cinema, to the club with our gang and made sleepovers. It sucks that school start tomorrow. That never mean something good, just much homework, no fun and I can't spend so much time with Mitchie. And today I can't see her either. My mother wanted me to spend time with the family and Mitchie's parents wanted that too! That really sucks! Ok, Alex calm down! just 14 hours and you can see her again! ...  
NO! First: That's too much. Secondly: Maybe it is even more, because I'm terrible in math and thirdly: Why the hell I can't do without her? Why is this Girl always on my mind? I have to call her before dinner. My phone vibrate at the time I want to take it out. And i smirk when i saw who it was.

_Phone Conversation:_

_Mitchie: I already miss you_

_Alex: I miss you too. I just wanted to call you._

_Mitchie: I was faster hehe You want a ride to school tomorrow?_

_Alex: YES! Pick me up_

_Mitchie: haha. You're cute. See you then. Love you xoxo_

_Alex: Love you too._

_End of conversation_

I look up and realize that i had a big smirk on my face.

Mitchie's POV:

I smiled satisfied and walk into the bathroom, before I go to dinner with my family. I look in the mirror and see a little blush on my face. Just great, a simple 'Love you too' make me blush. Mitchie, you have to concentrate! You can't fall in love with your best friend! Can't I?! This is ridiculous , you already know how you feel, why you think abou it? I think back how great the holidays were. But at the same time so hard, trying not to blush or not to stare at her. I hide my feelings and I hide myself, but I have to, if she doesn't react how i wish it could ruin our friendship. Since five month I knew who I am and since three weeks I make the decision to tell her the truth. It's just... there wasn't a good moment. All I know is that it feel right.

Next Day, Alex's POV:

'Honey, wake up! Mitchie will be here in one hour!' I heard my mom screaming from downstairs. I hide my head under the pillow and decide to chill five more minutes. Okey, well I thought it was just five minutes until my mother throw water on me. I jump out of the bed. 'FUCK!' i look angry at my mother 'Watch your language, young lady!' she try to hold in the laugh 'Go and get a shower, you look awful' she giggle and go downstairs. 'Mother..' I mumbled and go in the bathroom. After that i dry my hair and brush my teeth. I never stand so long infront of the drawer, but today it feels like I have to wear something special. I groan after a while because i don't have things like that. I put on some tight jeans a shirt and my converse, as usually. I go downstairs in the kitchen and drink a coffee. 'Is Mitchie picking you up?' my mother asked and i nod 'Yes she is. So don't worry, i won't come late to school' I rolled my eyes and mom want to say something when i hear the doorbell ring. My girl is here!

Mitchie's POV  
I stand early up and unfortunately i get to quickly ready. My parents were at work, like always. Nothing in this house will ever change. Just the furniture. The house stand in silence and anybody would get scared, but i get used to it. That's my life. I am alone, the only person i have is Alex. I go into the kitchen grab some chocolate and a lemonade and went into the living room to watch TV. After a while i couldn't hold it anymore. When I get to bored i stand up, grab my bag and my keys and drive to her. I pull in front of her house and look in the rear view mirror. I walk slowly as i can to the door and wait some minutes before i ring the doorbell. I doesn't have to wait to long, until the prettiest girl jump into my arms. I hug her tight and she does the same. 'I miss you' she whispered in my ear and i shiver 'I miss you too' i let go of the hug to look at her. 'Hello Mitchie' i look past Alex and see her mother smiling at me with Alex's bag in her hand. 'Hello Ms. Gomez. How are you?' 'I'm good honey. When I don't count my little sleepyhead over there.' she smirk and i laugh. 'MOM!' Alex look embarrassed at her mother. She grab her bag and kiss her mother on the cheek. 'We have to go. Love you.' she walk away to my car. 'Goodbye Ms. Gomez. Have a nice day.' I smile and walk behind Alex. 'You know that you own me a day with you?' I asked when i sit on the driver seat. 'Since when we count the days we hadn't time for each other?' she look confused at me. 'Oh that's a new rule I made. So how do you want to make it up?' I smirk and she understand the game. 'Hm... how about we spend this day after school together?' 'Lame' I answered and she laugh. 'Ok, how about this weekend? Two days at mine, a sleepover and without parents, how does that sound?' 'Sounds cool, but i think i have no time' I didn't want to give up that fast, but FUCK! Two days with her! 'What a pity' she smirk 'I thought you would go to the Britney Spears concert with me. Now i have to go alone.'  
My eyes grew, but i try to focus on the street. 'What day you just say?' I try to sound uninterested, i failed. ' Saturday' i feel her eyes on me. 'I think i can make it' I look back at her when we pull in front of the school and she start to laugh. 'That was just too easy!' i push her and start to pout. 'That was unfair. You bring my girl Britney up!' I look away and she giggle. 'I just play the game along with you. And now i have to buy us two tickets for that, so don't be to mad' I look at her and she has her innocence smile on her face. 'You would do that?' I smile a little. 'Anything for you.' i think she want to kiss my cheek, but i didn't see it coming and turn my head in the wrong way, so she kiss the corner of my lips. She look at me and i thought the world around us had stop to exist. This moment go away when she grab her bag and jump out of the car. 'Who's first?' I heard her voice when she ran toward the school. i didn't follow her, my cheeks burn like hell and my heartbeat were out of control. I wait until it had the regular beat and my cheeks get normal. I go out and follow her. I saw Selena at the front door waiting for me. She wave when our eyes met and stick her tongue out, as a sign that she was first. But FUCK... i just almost kiss... oh god!

So here is part one! It's just the beginning, i promise it will get better!

Just enjoy and leave a comment ;) (I don't own anything)


	2. Chapter 2

Alex's POV:

I run to school and ignore the hard beating in my chest. 'I just nearly kiss my best friend!' I said to myself and the second part was to hard to say it out loud: _'I wish it were her lips...'_ I realize that Mitchie wasn't behind me, so I stop and wait for her. She get out of the car totally flustered and dizzy. 'Fuck, please don't talk about what happen' I pray to god. She walk toward me and when our eyes met i wave and stick out my tongue. What am i doing? Alex you are an idiot! She look worried at me and I take her hand to signal her that everything was okay. 'Sorry, i check myself in the mirror.' we walk into the school 'You don't have to, you are the most beautiful girl in here.' i wanted to slap myself, but it was true and everybody in school knows that. She chuckle at that 'Thanks but there is a even more beautiful girl here.' she look at me. 'Who?' i was confused, because i knew every girl in school since i was the Player and i could tell Mitchie was the prettiest in here. 'You' she whispered in my ear and i blush. She open her locker and i see a picture of us. 'You're right we're the hottest girls in here.' we both start to laugh at that, before somebody interrupt us. 'GIIIIRRLS!' i see Harper and in the next moment she both pull us into a big hug. 'How were you holidays?' she didn't let us to open our mouth. 'My were fantastic! And guess what?' I open my mouth to answer, but she talk again. 'Me and Justin are a couple!' He's soooo cute. Like my dog. It's just he's more than that. We even kiss, okay i do this with my dog too but in a different...' 'I'm so happy for you!' Thank god Mitchie interrupt her. Of course i knew that they're a couple, Justin is my brother and i have something to tease him. After he told me i had to tell that Mitchie, but i think it won't be a secret for so long anyway. Everybody knows how much Harper can talk when the day is long, but we love her anyway. 'Thank you. So what about you two? A new lover?' she look curious at us. 'No' I said, but Harper wasn't content. 'But I think that Dean is really cute.' It wasn't a lie, but he's just a friend and sometimes he get on my nerves. And i really like girls more then boys. Yes i'm bisexual, but everybody is really cool with that. I feel Mitchie's eyes on me, but when i look at her she look away. huh? 'The holidays were great, i totally enjoy them.' she smile at Harper, but i see it was faked and she didn't comment if she like someone. I try to look her in the eyes and for a second i see sadness in them. But why? 'Mitch, you okay?' she look at me with more intensity and now i was sure that there was something wrong. 'Yes, i just remember that i forgot my phone at home' she lie into my face, i see her phone in the car, but before i could ask we get interrupt from our boys. Shane, Justin and Dean walk toward us 'Hey y'all' Justin hug Harper from behind and give us a warm smile. 'Hey little sis.' Shane pull Mitchie into a tight hug. 'Hello Gomez' I look away from Mitchie to Dean, he smile at me and lay his arm around my shoulder. 'I miss you' he whispered in my ear, but didn't know what i should answered. He just wasn't my type. 'Hey let's all go to the new club next to the mall.' Harper save me. 'I'm in' Shane and Justin say at the same time. 'Me too' Dean say and high five the other boys. 'What about you babe?' he asked me _*I'm not your babe!*_ a voice scream in my head. 'Why not?' i look at Mitchie but she avoid me. 'I'll be there.' she turn to Shane and say something he wasn't happy about. 'FANTASTIC!' Harper almost screamed. 'See you there' she take Justin and leave with him. 'Just like her dog.' Mitchie mumbled and i hold in my laugh. She look at me with her warm smile and i could see MY Mitch. 'Hmm.. so.. can I take you to the club?' Dean ask hopefully and i see Mitchie's smile fade away. _*Fuck, why you destroy it, MAN!*_ my second voice mumbled. _*She don't want you*_ i heard it again.

Mitchie's POV:  
_NO! SAY NOOOO!_ Everything screamed in me. I see her shocked face, she didn't expect that question. Please say no! 'Yes' she answered. Boooom! That's how it feels when your heart fall in two pieces. I see how he kissed her cheek and i turn to Shane. 'Help me' i whispered. He look at me and than over at them 'Sorry guys but we have to go.' i grabbed his hand and he pulled me in the girls bathroom. 'Hey are you okay?' he look at me and i shake my head not trusting my voice. I feel the tears coming into my eyes and I fall into Shane's arms. 'Hey sis don't cry' he hug me tight and stroke my hair. 'You still have a chance. He just take her out, that's not a big deal.' I step back to face him. 'No, i haven't! I never had one! She find him cute and he's totally in love with her. He will ask her to be his girlfriend and she will say yes. That's it. I never had a chance, because she would never fall in love with me! I'm just a fucking friend!' I yell at Shane, but he stay calm. 'You don't know what she feel and what is going on in her head. Remember how unsure you was with being 'different' it takes time to accept who you are. How it was for you to tell me this, even if I'm like a brother for you. Everything will be fine Mitchie, you'll see.' I smile at his words and kiss his cheek. 'Thank you, bro.' i sight 'I think i go home, I don't feel like being in school.' 'Should i drive you?' he look worried at me. 'No, it's fine. I just want to be a little alone.' I hug him and go.

Alex's POV:  
I get ready for the party. I wonder if Mitchie will come. She left the school after the group conversation, with the excuse she had headache. I don't know if i should believe her. I remember how hurt she was after the whole 'New Lover' thing. Maybe she fall for someone? I feel anger coming up in me. I called her like 17 times, but she didn't answered and now i miss her like hell. AGAIN! Dean ask me to be his girlfriend, but i said no. I'm not the relationship type and if i am, then not with him. All i could think about is... my thoughts were interrupt by the doorbell. Maybe he's cute, but he is so annoying after all. I actually feel nothing when I'm with him just with... again the doorbell. i sight. Let's see were things are going...

Mitchie's POV:  
This day was horrible! I watch TV all day, listen to sad music and eat junk food. My face look like a spoiled tomato, my eyes red from crying and my cheeks look like from a guinea pig. And the bast is: I want to stay like this for ever. I hear a knock on the door. SERIOUSLY?! I groan and drag myself to the door. 'You look beautiful' Shane said when he go into the living room. He sat down on the couch and eat MY chocolate. 'Go and get ready' he don't even look at me and i know him to good to don't be stupid enough to discuss that. I go upstairs and get ready, I don't wear anything special just a party dress and make my face considerable. 25 minutes later i walk downstairs. 'See i told you, that you look great.' Shane smirk and go to his car before i could push him. 'I hate you' i said to him when i sit next to him. 'Whatever.' he drives off with the self-satisfied smile I've ever see on him.

AT THE CLUB:  
'Shane, i don't feel well.' I try it again. 'No chance Mitchie. Get your ass in.' he said and pull me in the full club. We go through the crowd and see Harper and Justin at a table. 'Heey yo! Party tiime!' Harper jump at me and i breath in the alcohol she already drink. 'Taste them they're great.' she point at some cocktails on the table. Shane and Justin laugh 'The night will be funny!' I start to laugh too, before i see Alex and Dean walking toward us, hand in hand. 'Hey everybody!' Alex scream over the music and hug me. 'You okay? I was worried about you' she whispered in my ear. 'I'm fine and by the way you look gorgeous.' i whispered back and we sit down, her cheeks a little red. Is she blushing? No it's just to warm.. 'Let's drink, that we all could meet together! To a good start in school!' we all clink glasses, i drink mine in one shoot and burst out in flames. I don't drink that often. A slow song start and Justin pulled Haper on the dance floor. 'You wanna dance?' Dean hold his hand out to Alex and she take it. 'Want to dance to?' Shane ask me 'No, but i bet that girl over there' i point with my head at her. 'You sure?' he look interested at the girl. 'Yes, go ahead and have fun' i push him toward the girl and go to the bar. 'One vodka please' i drink it in one shoot and order again one. My head and my body start to feel better when i drink the fifth. I look at Alex and Dean having fun, when i feel a hand on my shoulder. 'Can i join you?' i turned around and face a hot girl in my age. 'Sure but you could get it better.' i smiled and she giggle. 'I think i like what i see.' she sit down next to me and i order a drink for her. 'One sex on the beach for... this sexy girl and one swimming pool for me.' I look back at her. 'What is your name, sexy girl?' i raise an eyebrow and she smile. 'Caitlyn. And yours?' she nip on her drink. 'Mitchie, but call me Mitch' I want to drink the cocktail, but she take my hand. 'I love this song. You wanna dance?' she didn't wait for an answer and pull me in the crowd. We start to dance and move our body to the beat. 'I think i'm happy.' I yell, so she can hear me. 'Just for the moment' she wrap her arms around my neck and pull me closer. 'So you come often here?' my hands went to her waist. 'No I'm new here and i want to check the people out.' she smirk 'If everybody is like you, I'm happy to move here.' I laugh 'Oh be careful, i can be really mean.' i pull her even closer and her breath hit my face. 'Well i don't believe you. You seemed really soft.' she lean in and i don't think about it and just crash my lips into hers. She didn't expect that move, but start to kiss back. I feel her tongue on my lip and open my mouth to give her entrance. I battle with her until i feel something under her tongue. I slowly pull back 'A piercing, really?' i smirk when her hands stroke my cheeks. 'Some girls find that sexy.' 'Want to go to my place?' i ask her my hands holding tight on her hips pressing her against myself. 'Hell yes, let's get out of here!' she take my hand and we start to go through the crowd.

Alex's POV:  
I danced slowly with Dean, his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him. But I didn't enjoy it, my thoughts were around Mitchie. It sounds crazy, but I wish i could dance with her like this, in her arms. The slow song end and we start to dance in our group. I look around and search for Mitch and finally find her in the crowd. She dance really close with a strange girl. To close! I had the wish to beat up her face, so i start to walk toward them, want to get Mitchie away from her hands. When they kissed. It was Mitchie's first kiss and i feel a strange thing happen with my heart. Like someone pulled a knife in it, and this again and again. Than everything happen really fast. The girl grab Mitche and they start to walk to the door. No, never i let this bitch be the first time for my Mitch! I spot Shane running to them and i continue walking faster. 'Mitchie you can't go!' Shane yelled at her 'You'll come with me, i take you home!' he try to grab her, but she was faster. 'NO! I already have someone who can take me' she point at the girl next to her. 'You will regret this! You're drunk Michelle!' Joe never called her that. 'It's not your fucking business!' she scream at him. I never saw her like that. 'Mitch, please calm down.' I try to grab her hand, but she push me away. 'Oh, now you have time for me?' she glared at me and I get a little scared. 'Why don't you go to your little boyfriend? I'll do my thing and you do yours! Don't get in my life Alex! Stay out of it!' she grab the girl and they leave.  
I didn't realize I was crying, until i feel Shane taking me to his car and pull me on the seat. 'What have i done?' I ask myself, but Shane answered. 'She will kill me, if i tell you this, but now is the time that you have to know the truth.' he sigh and stop in front of my house. 'She love you Alex' he turn his face to me. 'She is in love with you since a half year.' I was shocked, but at the same time... happy. 'All the feelings i had when she look at me or touch me, it make sense, i finally knew where they come from. Because i feel the same!' i still couldn't believe it. 'She.. love ME?' 'Yes' he smile but i get upset again. 'Why do you tell me this now? She is with that girl and do... you know what!' i feel anger in me. 'What do you feel Alex?' he ignore my question. 'I.. I don't know. It's confuse me, but there is something that i can't describe. God i miss that girl when she isn't next to me. When she look at me, it's like an angel sending me to heaven!' 'Love' he smile at me and i smile back. 'Talk with her. Tell her how you feel. It's never to late.' he give me my phone,I hug him and jump out of the car. 'Thank you Shane.' i turn around and get in my car. I dial Mitchie number and wait a while before a strange voice answer. 'Hello? Here is a friend of Mitchie, who speak there?' i feel the anger coming back. 'Here is Alex and you are?' I feel her smiling into the phone. 'I'm Caitlyn, nice to talk with you.' 'Where is Mitchie?' 'Asleep in her bed' ...silent. I was scared to ask the next one. 'Do you had.. sex?' she laugh a little 'What will you do if i say yes? That I was the first in her life?' 'I have to kill you' she laugh again, this time harder. 'You're sweet when you're jealous. Lucky that I didn't slept with her. You're sounding dangerous.' I was a little surprised. 'You don't?' 'No. Even if she wanted to, but I'm not a slut i ask her and guess what? The poor girl start to cry.' You know why she cry, right? That's why you called. Because you find out what you two feel for each other. That girl is fucking in love with you and tonight she was totally broken.' we both don't say anything for a while 'get your ass here.I will wait' she hang up and i look at the phone before i run to my car and drive fast as i could to Mitchie's. I see Caitlyn waiting in the doorway. 'You're fast.' she check me out, what makes me uncomfortable. 'Can i get in?' she didn't step back. 'I like her, Alex. Not so much as she love you, but enough to care about her. Don't hurt her.' She start to walk away. 'Thank you, i guess. But i don't get why you didn't take the chance to sleep with her.' she turn around and look amused at me. 'You don't know me, Alex. I care about other people, you have to know i can love to and i did. I used to love somebody exactly how Mitchie love you. And i do tings in my life i regret know. She shouldn't feel this pain, she don't deserve this. Nobody does.' she blow a kiss to me and walk to her car. I wait until she drive away and go into the house. I walk upstairs and find Mitchie on the bed, curled up in blankets. I look at her beautiful face and see the trails from the tears on her cheek. I undress myself and put on some sweatpants and a top. I lay down next to her and at first i was unsure what i should do. But than i wrap my arms around her from behind and bury my head into her neck. I pull her close to me when she sigh peaceful. I fall asleep with my love in my arms.


End file.
